AquaMan.EXE
AquaMan.EXE, renamed as SpoutMan.EXE in the anime dub and the English version of MegaMan Battle Network 6, is a NetNavi operated by Shuko Kido MegaMan Battle Network 4 MegaMan is matched up against AquaMan in the Hawk tournament. Lan and MegaMan befriend AquaMan and his operator Shuko Kido. After getting acquainted, the game shows a conversation between Shuko and her brothers about the brother's earning enough to replace Shuko's old washing machine. The way that the machine was described however, AquaMan misunderstood and assumed that they were talking about replacing him with another net navi. In his state of being upset, AquaMan ran away from Shuko and began crying alone in the internet. Blinded by his tears, AquaMan took no notice that he was unintentionally flooding the net and in turn shutting down the area. Shuko confronted Lan and MegaMan's help providing him with an item to allow him to survive the damages of the water for a prolonged time. MegaMan found AquaMan and tried to explain the mishap to him but he didn't listen and took off with MegaMan in pursuit. Eventually MegaMan was able to tell AquaMan the full story and AquaMan was quick to restore the net to normal and return to Shuko. After everything was sorted out, AquaMan apologized and they returned to the Den Dome and began their match. When MegaMan proved victorious, his and AquaMan's soul connected providing MegaMan with Aqua Soul. MegaMan Battle Network 6 In MegaMan Battle Network 6 Cybeast Falzar, Shuko is a teacher in Lan's school and MegaMan can fight AquaMan again, and the player receives his first Link Navi and Cross. In the manga, SpoutMan lives with no human and is related to BubbleMan.EXE. He also lives in a junkyard. Abilities *'Aqua Bomb:' AquaMan fires a Bubble Shot that will always hit two squares ahead. It spreads to just behind the point of impact, while cracking the panel where it first hits. This is his charge shot. Used only in BN6. This attack was called Bubble Shot in EXE4. *'Aqua Spout:' AquaMan summons two taps, which will fire jets of water at the player if he lines up with them. Used only in BN4. *'Aqua Bomb:' AquaMan throws a bomb at the player, and it spreads from the point of impact in a + formation (similar to the Geyser battle chip), or it spreads to all adjacent panels surrounding it, depending on the boss version. Used only in BN4. *'Aqua Stream:' AquaMan pulls out a hose and fires it at the player. The hose fires in a T-shaped fashion. Used only in BN6, where it was translated as Spout Hose. *'Drip Shower:' AquaMan spins around and appears in the player's area, hitting two opposite panels in the 8 panels surrounding him. This forces the player to circle AquaMan to avoid damage. This is the attack used in his Battle Chip. Double Soul and Cross System Aqua Soul *Aqua chips can be charged for double damage. *MegaMan does not slip on ice panels. *Charge Shot is a quick-charging Bubble Shot, to the panel behind the point of impact and dealing 20 Aqua damage. Aqua Cross *Aqua chips heal 5% of your maximum HP *Aqua chips can be charged for double damage *MegaMan do not slip on ice panels *Charge Shot is a quick-charging Bubble Shot, to the panel behind the point of impact and dealing 20 + (10 x Buster Attack) Aqua damage, as well as cracking the affected panels *Aqua Beast's chip charge attack is Aqua Spiral, hitting two panels directly ahead for 10 + (10 x Buster Attack) Aqua damage up to 5 times. * Anime In MegaMan NT Warrior Axess, he first appears as Shuko's NetNavi, competing in a tournament to win a week's worth of rice against Lan and his friends. They hesitate to attack him and he manages to win. Category:NetNavis Category:Playable Characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 4 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 6 bosses Category:Aqua Navis